Where Were We?
by dandycandy13
Summary: Written to go in the middle of "Chapter 6 - Where We Left Off" of my longer work "By the Blood", but works well as a stand-alone as well. Very smutty with a side of fluff at the end.


"Now," Ianto said taking a step closer to Jack and touching his arm. "Where were we?" That's all it took for Jack. He whirled around to face Ianto and grabbed his face, crushing their lips together with an unrelenting passion.

They undressed each other as they went, leaving a trail of clothes behind from the front door through Jack's office and down the manhole into his sleeping quarters. By the time they made it to the bed, both were in nothing more than their socks and pants, because both are a little too tricky to remove while walking. Jack all but threw Ianto to the bed and ripped his socks off his feet and then reached for the waistband of his pants, before being stopped suddenly, but a rather intense kiss that Ianto used to get him off track.

Ianto changed the positioning and got Jack on his back on the bed and then quickly removed his socks before setting out for the waistband of his pants. Jack didn't protest and raised his bum off the bed slightly so Ianto could wriggle the white briefs all the way off. His cock sprung out just waiting to be touched, but Ianto sat back and simply admired the sight. He'd missed it so much.

After a few seconds' pause, Jack sprang at Ianto and tackled him to the bed, quickly removing his pants and throwing them to the floor. Ianto's bare body spread out across his bed was a sight for sore eyes. It had had been far too long. Jack slowly crawled over Ianto's body. When their cocks touched, he moaned with pleasure and the sound was echoed almost immediately by Ianto, who reached up and pulled Jack's face down until their lips met again.

Ianto used his lips to part Jack's and then their tongues met and then they were exploring each other's mouths, reacquainting themselves after the long absence. The friction between their cocks as they moved and kissed was nothing short of amazing and it was long before Jack couldn't take much more. He smirked to Ianto and dropped a trail of kisses right down his lover's torso until he got to his destination.

Jack ran his tongue along the length of Ianto's shaft and circled the head before licking the whole way back down the bottom of the shaft to his balls. Ianto moaned in pleasured above as Jack put his lips over the head and painstakingly slowly sucked in every last inch of the throbbing cock before even more slowly (if that were possible, removing his mouth and placing a gentle kiss right on the slit as he crawled back to Ianto's mouth for another round of kissing, which Ianto quickly ended by forcing Jack onto his back and moving quickly to his cock.

Ianto took Jack in his mouth quickly and sucked, he ran his tongue over every square millimeter of surface area and spent a good ten seconds sucking and licking the head before sitting up and smirking at the look of longing in Jack's eyes. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's legs and lifted him closer and then, positioning his cock just at Jack's entrance, he started slowly moving his hips. After a few times, he sped up and was soon, fucking Jack as fast as he possible could. It felt so good and he'd waited for what seemed like forever.

Jack reached for his own throbbing cock and started moving his hand up and down the length in rhythm with Ianto's fucking. He wasn't sure he'd ever gone that long. It had been almost six months since he'd had sex with anyone, but this; this was worth waiting for.

"Close," Ianto panted as he pushed in and out of Jack.

"Close," Jack echoed, pulling at his cock quicker than before.

Jack smiled up at Ianto he gave his cock one last thug and it squirted his creamy cum all over Ianto's stomach. Ianto could feel the shudders rip through Jack's body and down his cock. That was all it took to push him over the edge, two more thrusts and Ianto collapsed over Jack's body.

He tried to catch his breath for a moment before sitting up and pulling out of Jack's anus. Jack looked at Ianto's stomach which was covered in his cum and smirked as Ianto flopped onto his back next to Jack on the bed. It took a few long minutes before either of them was breathing straight again.

Covered in a mix of his own sweat and Jack's cum, Ianto looked over at his lover's still ecstatic expression with a smile. "We've made a mess of your bed," he said, smirking.

"So we have," Jack said, looking around at the sticky, cum and sweat stained sheets. "I'll take care of this and you can go have the shower." He winked at Ianto and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," Ianto said with a devious smirk in Jack's direction as he got to his feet. The shower in jack's small washroom wasn't very large, but Ianto managed to clean the sweat and cum off his body and wash his hair with the shampoo that he'd left there and Jack had still not removed. Just as he was stepping out of the shower, Jack opened the door to the washroom and smirked in his direction. They met after only a couple of steps in the middle of the tiny space and Jack wrapped his arms lovingly around Ianto and kissed his lips.

"Sorry," Jack said, stepping back. "You were clean," he mumbled.

Ianto laughed and kissed Jack again. "It's alright. I missed you, more than you could possibly imagine. Believe me, it' alright."

Jack didn't seem quite convinced but he squeezed past Ianto towards the shower in the tiny room. He turned on the hot water and got in, quickly washing his body and his hair, but just as he reached for the knob to turn the water off, he found a hand blocking his way. Ianto smirked at Jack again and kissed him, pushing the curtain back and stepping into the shower himself. He rinsed off in the water before turning back to Jack who was simply staring at Ianto's body. They kissed under the water for a few seconds before Ianto reached behind his back and turned the knob off. They stepped out of the shower together, but just as they were reaching for towels out of the linen cupboard, Ianto yawned widely.

Jack laughed and kissed Ianto's check. "Time for sleep?"

"I think it might be," Ianto said with a yawn. They dried off and wrapped their towels around their waists before exiting the tiny washroom and returning to the bedroom. Ianto sat on the edge of the bed contemplating the merits of night-clothing for a while before eventually deciding that perhaps pajama pants were a good idea and curiously pulling open the drawer where he'd left a pair of his. He smiled as he pulled out the old plaid pants and slipped them on before crawling under the covers. Jack remerged from his walk-in closet a moment later with his own pajama pants.

A few minutes later, Ianto was fast asleep, flat on his back in the middle of Jack's bed and Jack was laying with his ear pressed firmly to Ianto's chest and one arm wrapped tenderly around his middle. He was listening to the simple sounds of life coming from Ianto's chest. The air going in and out of his lungs and the steady rhythm of his heart's beating, was a constant reminder in Jack's ear that this was in fact actually happening. Eventually, Jack fell asleep as well. Never quite finding the full confidence that Ianto would still be there in the morning.


End file.
